Je pourrais être une erreur mais j'essaie toujours
by Pandagirl201
Summary: Et si la raison pour laquelle Jesse était entré dans les Trebles n'était pas si innocente que ça? (Résumé pourri mais venez lire quand même!)
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jesse/Donald (slash)**

**Rating: M (sexe et probablement langage)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ni l'univers d'ailleurs et cette histoire est une sorte de remake de la fanfic d'Emono. Elle était en anglais et j'avais envie de faire une version française pour une amie mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. **

**Message de l'auteure: Il n'y a qu'une seule fanfiction sur ce couple qui vaille, selon moi, la peine d'être lue et elle est en anglais mais pourtant, c'est le couple qui DEVRAIT exister. Je voulais donc vous partager mon amour pour ces deux-là et je suis sûre que beaucoup de françaises en seront très contentes. Et je dois dire merci à ma bêta-reader qui est ma meilleure amie! ^^**

**Résumé: Et si ce qui avait poussé Jesse à entrer dans les Trebles n'était pas si innocent que ça? (Résumé pourri, je sais mais venez lire quand même!) **

Je pourrais être une erreur mais j'essaie toujours

Chapitre un

Il avait besoin de changer les règles. Il avait besoin de revoir ses priorités. Durant ces dernières années, il avait délaissé sa musique pour l'amour et il en avait été déçu. Il devait se reconcentrer sur la musique et laisser tomber l'amour. Il se disait que cela ne servait à rien de toute façon. Il pourrait toujours avoir du plaisir, mais sans aucun lien affectif. Mais avant tout, sa musique, qui en avait beaucoup souffert. Voilà les nouvelles résolutions que Donald s'était imposé.

Les doigts de Jesse pianotaient sans cesse sur ses genoux, battant la mesure de la chanson jouant à la radio. Il était vraiment nerveux. Il entrait finalement à l'université et ce, pour y faire ce qu'il aimait le plus; la musique. La tête appuyée contre la vitre épaisse, il regardait distraitement le paysage défiler. Le paysage était majestueux mais Jesse n'y portait guère d'attention. Pendant que la voiture de ses parents était à l'arrêt pour laisser passer un énorme troupeau d'élèves transportant boîtes et valises, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait attiré son regard.

Là, sous un grand chêne, était assis un garçon à la peau caramel. Ses yeux, voilés par des lunettes noires à monture épaisse, étaient rivés sur l'écran de son iPhone alors que ses doigts s'agitaient, tapant un texto rapidement. Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant son téléphone qu'il glissa dans sa poche, et Jesse, pris d'une soudaine dose d'adrénaline, fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Il baissa complètement la vitre de la voiture et commença en entonner la chanson à tue-tête:

«_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, NO!»_

Et alors qu'il commençait le air guitar, il vit le mystérieux garçon relever la tête, cherchant la source du bruit et quand il vit Jesse, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier, qui avait réussi à ignorer les regards gênés de ses parents jusque là, se fit projeter sur la banquette arrière alors que son père appuyait sur la pédale de gaz. Mais curieusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Donald regardait la voiture s'éloigner d'un œil amusé quand une voix familière souffla dans son oreille.

«Tu le connais?»

N'ayant aucun doute sur le propriétaire de cette ô si désagréable à ses oreilles, Donald ne sursauta même pas.

«Non.» Il marqua une pause puis se retourna vers Bumper, «Mais je voudrais bien.»

Bumper eut une légère grimace. «Sérieusement? Un petit lyp-sincer à l'arrière d'une bagnole?»

Donald sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença immédiatement à texter tout en ignorant l'air contrarié de son interlocuteur.

«Ouaip. Je trouve qu'il a une jolie voix.»

Bumper claqua la langue, faisant savoir à l'autre à quel point il n'aimait pas le lip-syncer.

«Pas tant que ça.»

Il entendit les pas de Bumper s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'endroit où était poster Donald. Dès qu'il fut hors de la zone, le jeune homme daigna lever le nez de son cellulaire. Il détestait Bumper et il ne s'en cachait pas, contrairement aux autres membres des Treblesmaker. Et c'était réciproque. Les raisons pour lesquelles ils se détestaient mutuellement restaient floues et nébuleuses dans l'esprit de Donald. Enfin, autrement du fait qu'il était prétentieux, égoïste et qu'il se croyait supérieur à tout le monde. Il y avait autre chose c'était clair, mais il ignorait quoi.

Jesse poussa la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et se retrouva devant un décor des plus grandioses. La moitié de la chambre avait été décorée à l'image du film _La guerre des étoiles_. Jesse ne pouvait que pousser un soupir d'admiration devant tant d'efforts déployés.

«Je suis Benji, tu dois être Jesse.» dit un garçon portant une cape de sith en se retournant.

«Et tu dois être un petit blagueur.»

«Je réalise que j'ai peut-être exagéré. Je peux tout enlever.»

«Non ne fais pas ça!» s'exclama Jesse un peu vite. «Je veux dire, il a fallu quelques secondes pour que mes yeux s'ajustent mais ça va.»

«Ne vas surtout pas croire que je suis un taré absolu. Il se trouve que je m'intéresse aussi à la magie intimiste.»

Et sur ce, Benji sortit un hamster de sous sa cape sous les yeux attentifs de Jesse.

«Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était caché là?»

«Quelques jours.» répondit Benji en caressant l'animal décharné.

Jesse avait trouvé Benji très gentil bien que quelque peu marginal, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à la journée portes ouvertes, essayant de voir si l'un des clubs que proposait Barden pouvait les intéressé.

«Suis-moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul groupe sur ce campus qui vaille la peine.» dit Benji en se dirigeant vers un groupe de gars chantant a capella.

«Les Treblemakers. Les messis de Barden. Si t'es un homme, c'est avec ce groupe-là que t'es. Enfin, si on exclut les athlètes, les membres de fraternité ou les gens vraiment cool.»

«Une bande de tarés qui chantent. Ça c'est génial!» s'exclama Jesse plus pour lui-même.

«Tu chantes comment toi?» lui demanda soudainement Benji.

«Pas mal,toi?» répondit modestement Jesse.

«Pareil.»

Bien sûr que Jesse savait chanter. C'était même pour ça qu'il était venu à cette université. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas s'en venter. Ils s'approchèrent encore plus du groupe et là, ce que Jesse remarqua le frappa. Là, assis sur un mur en béton, les doigts tapotant sur son téléphone en beatboxant sur l'air de _let it whip_, le mystérieux garçon à la peau foncée pour qui il avait chanté plus tôt dans la journée.

Puis, ils finirent la chanson sur une note claire alors que Benji finissait de déblatérer sur son idolâtrie pour le groupe et, particulièrement, un dénommé Bumper.

«Faut que j'aille me présenter. Tout le monde est calme, c'est un jour comme les autres.»

Et avant que Jesse ne puisse protester, le jeune homme était déjà en train de parler aux membres des Trebles. Dans un soupir de résignation, il le suivit mais s'approcha plutôt du mystérieux garçon.

Sentant quelqu'un près de lui, Donald releva les yeux de son téléphone et croisa un grand sourire sympathique. C'était lui. L'indien senti les battements de son cœur accélérer alors qu'il croisait les pupilles brunes du garçon devant lui.

«Salut Kansas.» lui dit-il, feignant l'ignorance et retournant à son écran mais cela ne démonta pas Jesse, au contraire.

«Content que tu te rappelles de moi. Je m'appelle Jesse.»

Donald remarqua bien malgré lui, l'insistance de son regard posé sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bumper le coupa.

«Tu le connais, Donald?» demanda le brun jalousement.

«Oui, j'ai chanté pour lui.» répondit Jesse fièrement, souriant plus que jamais.

«C'est pas à toi que je parlais.» coupa sèchement Bumper.

«Ce qu'il dit est vrai.» dit calmement Donald, espérant secrètement de bien faire chier Bumper.

Le sourire de Jesse redoubla à ses mots tandis que la colère de Bumper s'intensifiait. Ce dernier serra les poings en grognant presque mais malgré l'air menaçant qu'il affichait, Jesse ne pouvait pas perdre son sourire. Donald l'avait défendu LUI. Juste à cette pensée, des papillons commencèrent à voler dans son bas-ventre.

«De toute façon t'es qu'un petit lip-syncer.» cracha Bumper.

«Tu pourrais faire les essais.» dit Donald à Jesse en ignorant la remarque acerbe de Bumper.

«Je viendrai.» affirma ce dernier.

«Et tu peux amener Magic Man avec toi.» rajouta-t-il avant que les deux nouveaux ne partent.

Bumper lança un regard meurtrier à Donald et, sentant son regard lourd sur lui, répliqua:

«Quoi? Il est doué.»

Bumper n'émit qu'un claquement de langue en signe de désaccord. Décidément, il détestait ce petit nouveau qui se croyait déjà tout permis.

De son côté, Jesse jubilait et Benji n'en revenait toujours pas. L'attente jusqu'aux auditions allait être longue pour eux deux.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! :) C'est ma première fic alors soyez un peu indulgents et laissez moi plein de reviews! Le prochain chapitre devrais arriver d'ici quelques jours. Pour le rythme de publication, ne vous faites pas d'attente ça va être un peu chaotique. Puisque je n'écrit pas les chapitres en avance je ne peux pas vous dire la date exacte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Jesse/Donald (slash)**  
><strong>Rating: M (sexe et probablement langage)<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ni l'univers d'ailleurs et cette histoire est une sorte de remake de la fanfic d'Emono. Elle était en anglais et j'avais envie de faire une version française pour une amie mais ce n'est PAS une traduction. Résumé: Et si ce qui avait poussé Jesse à entrer dans les Trebles n'était pas si innocent que ça? (Résumé pourri, je sais mais venez lire quand même!) <strong>

Je pourrais être une erreur mais j'essaie toujours

Chapitre 2

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur chambre, Jesse ne cessait de penser à Donald. Surtout à ses cheveux en fait. Ils avaient l'air tellement doux. Jesse voulait seulement plonger sa main dedans. Il poussa un long soupir qui dérangea Benji qui était sur son portable. Benji se retourna et regarda longuement le visage rêveur de Jesse avant de dire:  
>«Tu penses encore à lui, c'est ça?»<br>«Il a ces cheveux, et ce sourire, et ces yeux... Ah...»  
>Benji acquiesçait à tout ce que son coloc disait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de dire.<br>«Attends. Tu viens pas de citer Aladdin?»  
>«C'est approprié, tu ne trouves pas?»<br>«Plutôt raciste.»  
>Quelques jours plus tard, les auditions étaient arrivées. Bien sûr, Bumper n'avait daigné se montrer qu'à la dernière minute. Il disait qu'il était trop bien pour entendre une bande de morveux fausser sur une chanson de Kelly Clarkson. Donald soupira quand il lança un commentaire vicieux aux Bellas. Lui, n'avait jamais participé à la rivalité entre les deux groupes a capellas.<br>Puis, Tommy s'approcha de la scène avec une personne qui avait le visage caché par une casquette.  
>«Voici notre première audition.» dit Tommy. «Bonne chance.»<br>«Quand t'es prêt vieux.» lança Donald.  
>«Tss.»<br>La personne enleva sa casquette dévoilant une mèche de cheveux rose.  
>«Ouais moi c'est Cynthia-Rose!» dit la personne paraissant légèrement offensée.<br>Donald, sous l'effet de la gêne, se cala dans son siège.  
>«J'aurais pas du dire vieux.» Il regarda Bumper. «J'aurais pas du dire vieux.»<br>Puis les auditions s'enchaînèrent et Donald devint de plus en plus ennuyé jusqu'à ce que Jesse monte sur scène. Il portait un chandail bleu poudre qui mettait son teint en valeur. Donald pensa qu'il était encore plus beau que lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon quelques jours auparavant. Non! Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Pas comme ça. Un mouvement à côté de lui attira son attention. Bumper se tortillait sur son siège.  
>«Pas question qu'il vienne celui-là.» dit-il assez bas pour que seuls les Trebles l'entendent.<br>«S'il est assez bon, il viendra.» Bumper ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'Indien le coupa. «Un point c'est tout.»  
>Les Trebles savaient que quand Donald utilisait ce ton-là, il ne fallait jamais le contredire. Puis Jesse commença à chanter et Donald reporta toute son attention sur la scène. La voix mélodieuse du jeune homme faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus rapidement et lui donnait des frissons un peu partout. Quand Jesse entama le premier passage compliqué, une sorte de décharge d'électricité passa par tous les membres du beatbox. Il força sa respiration à se régulariser et les battements de son cœur à ralentir. Il y arrivait à peine mais quand même. Au travers des années, Donald était devenu le champion de la maîtrise de soi, mais dès qu'il voyait Jesse, il ne se contrôlait plus. L'Indien n'aimait pas ça mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Puis Donald sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir plutôt fortement à la voix de Jesse. Il devait absolument se contrôler. C'était la première fois que chanter l'avait fait bander.<br>«Merde...» se dit-il. Il déplaça son jean de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Puis Jesse finit de chanter et la tension dans le corps de Donald s'évapora. Un peu. Il devrait régler son dernier problème plus tard. «Il vient.» murmura-t-il à Bumper qui grinça des dents.  
>Le reste des auditions passa plutôt rapidement considérant que Bumper ne cessait de rechigner dans son coin sur le fait qu'il ne voulait PAS de Jesse dans les Trebles et la semi-érection de Donald qui le déconcentrait grandement. Elle avait fini par rapetisser mais Donald du quand même faire un crochet par les toilettes en sortant de l'auditorium pour tout faire disparaître complètement. Dans la maison des Treblemakers, ils s'étaient consultés longuement et, malgré les protestations de Bumper, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Jesse avait une voix magnifique. Après une autre heure de délibération, ils se mirent d'accord sur le deuxième candidat qui ferait officiellement partie de la chorale.<br>Donald se tenait devant la porte depuis il ne savait combien de temps mais la douleur dans ses converses lui laissait croire qu'il avait été là bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il hésitait à cogner. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et ses paumes étaient moites mais pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux. Enfin si, mais il préférait l'oublier.  
>«Allez Don,» s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. «Tu vas juste lui dire qu'il est pris. Pas besoin d'être sur les nerfs.»<br>Puis il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et frappa trois coups rapides à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Benji portant une cape de sith. Donald était soulagé. Si ça avait été Jesse qui avait répondu à la porte, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. «Le côté obscur hein? Pas mon premier choix. Jesse est là?» dit Donald.  
>«Euh... oui, Jesse. Jesse!» cria Benji à l'intérieure de la pièce. «Donald est ici pour toi!»<br>«Donald?» répéta Jesse vivement.  
>Puis on entendit un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un était tombé et Jesse apparu en titubant sur le seuil de la porte avec son sourire habituel. Benji leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre.<br>«Salut.» dit Jesse tentant vainement de paraître décontracté.  
>«Euh, salut. Je voulais juste te dire que tu es dans les Trebles.»<br>À ces mots, Benji releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il croisa le regard de Donald une demi-seconde ce qui le fit se sentir coupable.  
>«Désolé.» lui dit Donald. «Ils t'ont pas pris. J'ai voté oui mais je ne faisais pas la majorité.»<br>«C'est pas grave.» lui dit Benji avec une pointe de sanglot dans la voix.  
>«Bon bah, je dois y aller. Bye.»<br>Donald les salua brièvement et quitta le dortoir avec un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur qu'il le croyait.  
>Jesse referma la porte et regarda Benji avec un regard désolé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il allait voir Donald presque tous les jours maintenant! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine rien qu'à y penser.<br>«Je suis désolé.» dit-il néanmoins à son camarade qui était allongé sur son lit, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.  
>«T'es pas obligé de rester pour moi, tu sais. Va le rejoindre, je sais que tu en as envie.»<br>Il ne fallait pas un mot de plus pour que Jesse sorte en trombe de la pièce, laissant Benji seul avec ses pensées. Il courut le long du couloir et repéra Donald qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers.  
>«Attends!»<br>Donald se figea. C'était Jesse qui l'appelait. Il se retourna avec appréhension. Il aimait bien le garçon, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher mais Donald ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Jesse s'approcha de lui toujours avec ce grand sourire qui faisait fondre Donald.  
>«Puisque je fais maintenant partie des Trebles, ça signifie que l'on va se voir souvent, non?»<br>«Ouais j'imagine.» répondit Donald ne sachant pas trop où Jesse voulait en venir.  
>«Donc on pourrait dire qu'on est amis?»<br>«Ouais, si tu veux.»  
>«Et en tant qu'ami, j'ai le droit de te demander ton numéro de téléphone?»<br>«Non.» refusa Donald immédiatement. Il savait comment ça allait finir et il ne voulait pas recommencer.  
>«Allez, je te demande pas un bras. Seulement quelques chiffres.»<br>Puis Jesse lui fit des yeux de petit chien battu auxquels il ne put résister. Donald prit un crayon dans sa poche, agrippa le poignet de Jesse et commença à écrire son numéro sur la chaire du plus jeune. L'encre bleue bavait un peu mais le tout restait lisible.  
>Dès que Donald avait agrippé, son poignet, la respiration de Jesse s'était bloquée. Il ne l'avait cependant pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air. Il était trop concentré par la sensation des doigts de l'Indien sur sa peau. Un picotement, comme un millier de minis décharges électriques le traversait à chaque endroit où les doigts de Donald étaient positionnés. Quelques instants plus tard, la sensation s'arrêta.<br>«Voilà, t'es content?» lui dit Donald avant de partir pour vrai, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.  
>Jesse fixa béatement le numéro inscrit sur sa peau et un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres. Quant à Donald, il avait encore la sensation de la peau du plus jeune sous ses doigts. Sa peau était tellement douce. Non. Il devait se focuser et arrêter de penser tout le temps à Jesse. Mais cela semblait être une tâche impossible à faire.<p>

**NDA: Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce week-end. En attendant, merci d'avoir cliquer sur ma fic et laissez plein de reviews! :)**


End file.
